Breaking The Rules
by Mahlyenki Dyavol
Summary: Ah, Kenny McCormick and Craig Tucker, shall they get along, or shan't they?
1. Admit

**Breaking the Rules**

**Chapter 1**

**Admit **

**Crenny x McTucker**

"Hey there, Kenny!" called out Stan as Kenny drew near the bus stop where his friends were waiting. "What took you so long?"

"Just the usual, dad was wondering where his porn went and mom went ape on him," replied Kenny, a grin beginning to grow on his lips. "nothing out of the ordinary."

"Now how did your dad get the money for that, Kenny? You're family is so poor you can't even have a decent meal!" said Cartman laughing at the smaller boy.

"Shut up Cartman! Its not his fault," said Kyle, glaring at Cartman, waiting for a response.

"Shut up, Jew! It is so his fault that his family is poor!" yelled Cartman, returning Kyle's glare.

"Shut up, fatass, you're mom is whore!" yelled Kenny, flipping Cartman off, although, he deserved it.

"My mom isn't a whore! And you're parents are just too lazy to even get a job! It's been, what, twelve years since you were born anyway, they could've gotten a job by then!" was Cartman's comeback. The two boy's glared at each other for a well three minutes.

"Hey, guys, stop fighting!" called out Stan, who was trying to break up the fight that had started between Kenny and Cartman. The boys gave up and stood in the usual line they were usually in while waiting for the bus.

They arrived at school unharmed, but still in foul moods. Kenny was the first to walk into the classroom without the others following him.

"So you're the first?" a voice said, coming from Kenny's left. He turned and looked at the figure that stood before him. It was Craig.

"What do you want, Craig?" Kenny said, sighing under his breath. He looked at the boy who towered over him.

"What's with the foul mood, I thought you were usually happy without Cartman around?" Craig asked poking Kenny's head, a smirk beginning to twitch its way onto his lips.

Kenny brushed Craig's hand away and started walking. "Why would you want to know? You hate me, don't you?" Kenny said, the corners of lips beginning to curl.

"You seem foul this morning, I guess I wanted to know what was bothering you, and trust me on this, Kenny, I don't hate you." Craig brushed passed Kenny towards his desk.

Before Kenny could say anything, other kids came swarming in. He looked away from Craig and sat at his own desk.

The day was long and boring, and full of dreadful work. Kenny stood from his desk getting ready to leave the dreadful classroom of a dreadful school.

"Leaving so soon?" Craig said from behind Kenny, looking over his shoulder.

"Why? Do you have something you want to tell me before I leave?" Kenny replied to Craig's comment.

"Maybe I do have something to say, but might as well give up, since you don't seem up for anything interesting."

"Now what do mean by that?" Kenny was confused, What was Craig talking about?

"Oh, nothing you would want to worry about. I'll just ask somebody else, even if it wont be as much fun." Craig began to walk off, along with the long gone crowd that was once there, but was stopped by hard gripped tug.

"No, I think I'll be up for something your planning, Craig." Craig turned around and looked Kenny in the eye.

"Is that so? Then you wont mind if we went out for a while?"

"So your asking me out for a date?" Kenny asked, a smirk creeping onto his lips. Craig followed suit, having a huge grin of his own. They both howled whit laughter.

"I wouldn't say 'date', more like a quick chat to smooth some things over."

"What's to talk about? Or to smooth over in your case?" Kenny asked, the smirk disappearing from his face.

Craig frowned as well, stepping closer, trying to loosen Kenny's grip on his wrist. "I didn't say there was a problem, now did I?"

"I still don't get what your trying to say, Craig," Kenny said, letting loose his grip and stared blankly at Craig.

Craig sighed, and turned. "Maybe some other time then, you probably have something to do anyway. See you tomorrow then."

Kenny stood there, not knowing what to say about Craig's comment. Craig just gave up, changed his mind all of a sudden and walked away as if nothing happened in the first place.

As Craig walked, he wondered, should he have just left Kenny wondering, or tell him what he was planning? He didn't know, he just didn't. He had nothing to do to fix it now, Kenny was confused, so was he, and he already left the scene for Kenny to figure out.

"Damn it, I can't even do something simple anymore! All I wanted was to get along with him so everything would be clear and nothing else would happen. But no, I had to mess everything up and make him think something completely different! Damn it!" Craig said, hitting the wall that he was standing next to. He looked down at his feet, and began walking. Did he really just want to get along with the other boy, or was it something else?

**A/N: Okay, first chapter complete...and its very short. I'll have a to deal with it since I'm too lazy to tamper with it some more. Way too lazy to work, and this here, this here is way too short, but you know what? I couldn't care less!****_ No, you, in fact, couldn't care more. There's nothing more to care about, this is all you want. Something to fix is right in front of you. _Don't care, I don't. I must work on other things right now.**


	2. Could It Be Called A Date?

**Breaking the Rules**

**Chapter Two**

**Could it be Called A Date?**

**Crenny x McTucker**

"What the hell? What am I going to do now? I messed up completely! I don't even know what I'm trying to do anymore," Craig said, sitting on his bed, and putting his head in his hands. "What is Kenny going to think? From the way I acted, maybe something bad, or good? Impossible! How can this end in a good way?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Craig, one of your friends are here," said a very cheery voice that was his mother.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know," said Craig, which was very unlike him to do so. He turned towards the door to his room and stared at the person that awaited at the frame, of course, it was Kenny. "Kenny?"

"Mind if I come in? You know it was very unlike you to be polite, I find it rather," there was a pause, "charming! That's the word I was looking for!" Kenny walked over to Craig with a skeptical smile creeping its way onto his face.

"So, did you just come all this way just to finish that one talk we had earlier?" Craig asked, staring at Kenny, observing his every move.

"Maybe, or something more than just finishing our other talk," said Kenny, getting closer to Craig, to the point their noses were nearly touching. He had a sly grin planted on his lips while he awaited for Craig's reply.

"Is that so? Then why don't you start us off?" Craig said, wanting to flip Kenny off secretly, but, instead, he just waited. Kenny just smiled.

"If you don't mind, that is. But, all I have is a question for you."

"Alright what's the question then? It can't be that bad." Craig leaned his arms behind him and steadied himself to push all his weight onto his arms.

"Well," Kenny paused before continuing, looking for the right words, "what were you going to say earlier, when school ended?" Kenny asked with concerned eyes.

"Oh, that? Well," Craig was going to continue his mumbled misunderstanding, but Kenny cut him off.

"Yeah, that thing you wanted to talk about with me, I still don't understand very well."

"Well, you and I get into a lot of arguments, and I thought, maybe we can put our differences aside and, maybe be friends," Craig had his voice low, and he looked down as if embarrassed. Redness brushed over his cheeks and nose.

"Alright, if that's all it was then why didn't you say so in the first place," Kenny stood up so quickly it surprised Craig, and before he knew it, they were both out the door.

"Uh, Kenny? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Craig said trying to keep pace with Kenny.

"Somewhere we can talk of course!" Kenny let out a slight laugh and continued on.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kenny?" Craig said, unsure what he was going to say. Did Kenny even understand what he was talking about?

"It's not a problem! Besides, you're the one who needs to talk." Kenny stopped, they were already out of Craig's house and out and about in the streets. His pace was slow, but fast enough they got where they needed to be in a matter of minutes. "This should be a good area, don't you think?" Kenny asked, turning around to see an exhausted Craig.

"So you just drag me out of my house, all the way to the park, just for a chat?" Craig asked looking up at Kenny who was the one towering him for once. Craig noticed that Kenny's eyes seemed worried. "But, you know what, it seems worth it!" Craig said, and smiled at the other boy.

Kenny smiled, and held tightly to Craig. "How about we sit on a bench so you can catch your breath?" Kenny wound his left arm around Craig's back, and his right on Craig's arm.

Craig stared at Kenny for a moment, stood up straight, and walked towards the nearest bench.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, but you know, I never thought you would be that athletic! I guess you have a lot more energy stored up in you," Craig said letting out a small laugh. He turned his head to see that Kenny was laughing as well.

"Well because of all the odd things that always happen, I end up having to run around all day to make sure nothing bad happens," Kenny replied. Still smiling, Kenny looked over at Craig who was motionless. "You sure your going to alright?"

"Perfectly fine, just had a slight chill is all"

"That doesn't really make sense, but okay?" Kenny asked, his tone full of confusion. "Alright, talk, you wanted to be friends."

"I'm not sure if you get what I'm talking about Kenny," Craig said. Pink brushed over his nose and cheeks and was becoming a deeper color by the second.

"And what do you mean by that, Craig?" Kenny asked, placing his chin on Craig's shoulder smelling the sweet scent that was Craig. He didn't want to leave his position, he only wanted to get closer. He wrapped his arms around Craig's waist and waited for an answer.

"Kenny?" Craig said as he felt warmth surround his being. He looked over and saw Kenny, tightly holding onto him. "Why are you, hugging me?"

"Because I want to. You're being so cute, I couldn't help it," Kenny replied, bringing Craig closer to him. "And you seem cold, I thought I could warm you up a little bit." Kenny was smiling seductively.

"Kenny? I thought we were only going to talk?" Craig asked, staring at Kenny who was slowly getting closer.

"Your point? Maybe I want to get to know you as well," Kenny said adjusting Craig's hat, and began to nibble on his ear.

Craig was already sitting on Kenny's lap by that point, but he didn't mind, he rather enjoyed it. He leaned back against Kenny's chest, his breathing was steady, and was a lullaby to Craig's ears. The corner's of Craig's lips began to twitch into a smile.

Kenny placed his chin on Craig's head and listened to his breathing. Craig was so cute in Kenny's eyes. He pulled Craig closer so he could hear the boy's steady heartbeat. He felt movement, and looked down. Craig was staring at him, with those clear blue eyes of his. Wishful thinking poured into his mind when he looked into Craig's eyes, wanting to absorb his every being.

Craig smiled, looking up at the handsome blonde. He pushed his head up towards Kenny's and let their lips meet. It was long and blissful, full of longing for each other. They finally broke away, gasping for breath. Craig smiled and lifted his arms around Kenny's neck. "Thanks for the talk, Kenny."

"Aww, we had to end it so soon," Kenny said, longing hidden in his voice. "I don't think I'll let you go just yet, though."

**Okay, second chapter! Short, boring within my mind, but its okay. Hope you all enjoyed. And I appreciated all the reviews on the last chapter! R and R once again would be even more appreciated! I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	3. Life Turn, Feelings Changed

Breaking the Rules

Chapter Three

Life Turn, Feelings Changed

Crenny x McTucker

Craig woke up the next morning wondering if everything that happened the night before was just a dream. Everything seemed the same when he got up, he got dressed for school, ate breakfast, and left. Nothing was off, same as any other day, until he got to school.

"Took you long enough to get here, Craig," said Clyde, standing in front of the school as he usually did while waiting for Craig. "By the way, the teacher wanted you to go see the school counselor."

"Why's that? I haven't done anything, now have I?" Craig asked staring at Clyde with stone cold eyes.

"I think that's the reason," Clyde said in a whisper. He turned and walked away from Craig and walked to class not wanting to be involved with anything Craig was going to be up to.

"Wonder what that was about. Whatever." Craig walked off into the school to see what the counselor wanted with him. He got there several minutes later.

"Ah, yes, Craig, can we have a little talk, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey said once Craig came through the door. He made a hand gesture for Craig to sit in a chair.

"Why do I have to be here when I haven't done anything for days?" Craig asked sitting in the chair.

"Well, actually, I wanted to say I was very proud of you because of it, and the other teachers are proud as well. We are all glad that you have been able to restrain yourself lately and we wanted you to keep it up." Mr. Mackey smiled at the young boy and waited for a reply.

Craig's jaw was agape, he couldn't say anything at all. The only reason he wasn't flipping anyone off was because of Kenny! He's been too distracted to do anything bad during school, or at least nothing that could get him in a lot of trouble that is. It's like he completely changed just because he talked to one person for a day. And only one person in someone's life could ever do that.

Mr. Mackey sighed after Craig's unspoken silence and looked at him with serious eyes. "Well you should be getting to class now. How about we talk later, m'kay?"

Craig just nodded, got out of his chair, and walked out of the room. He reached his homeroom in a matter of minutes.

"Craig, why are you late to class?" asked Mr. Garrison, glaring at Craig until he answered.

"Mr. Mackey wanted to talk to me about something," Craig said walking towards his desk.

Mr. Garrison sighed and turned back to the chalk bored. "Well alright. Anyways kids, Mr. Slave and I have decided that you should learn about the human body. Now, today we're going to learn about the spleen. Our spleen is located directly under our ribs and above the stomach. It's about the size of your fist. Now, when the spleen is swollen, it may have been caused from a condition, such as malaria. If the condition has been treated, the spleen will go back to its normal size. But, if it does not reduce to normal size, it may come to having the spleen removed."

"Om my god, Jesus Christ!" said Mr. Slave in the usual tone he uses when hearing something odd.

"I'm going to die," said Craig, laying his head on his desk not wanting to hear what ever it was Mr. Garrison was talking about.

As usual, Craig's day was long, boring, and annoying. How can he put up with this any longer?

Other than Craig, Kenny's day seemed rather good, besides the whole spleen lesson. All he thought about was how last night went with Craig. In fact, that's all he thought about the entire day, but he never saw Craig look at him, not even a glance. That's the only thing that was bringing him down.

What was with him? Kenny wasn't able to concentrate on any of his studies, even though he never really paid attention to what Mr. Garrison was ever talking about.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Stan asked putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder. He looked at Kenny with worried eyes. Kenny has been rather strange. None of them knew why. "You have been acting weird all day, what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Just family stuff!" Kenny said, flailing his arms around. The others just stared at him. Cartman wasn't even saying anything rude just to amuse himself! They knew something was up, didn't they?

"Kenny?" Kyle said, his voice was serious, and that made Kenny worry even more. "You never even cared about what went on in your family before, why start all of a sudden?"

"Okay, fine, it isn't my family at all! Just what Mr. Garrison said in class is all. With the whole spleen thing just made me want to squirm," Kenny said, having to think quick.

"I can't argue with you there," Cartman said, crossing his arms. "What Mr. Garrison said was just sick and wrong. What was going on in his gay ass mind anyway?"

Kyle and Stan nodded their heads and started walking away mumbling something under their breaths.

"Hey wait up!" called out Kenny running up to the two. "Don't leave me with the fat ass! You know he's going to kill me!" Kenny grabbed the two by the collars on their coats and fell on top of them.

"Hey, Kenny! Unfair!" said Kyle beginning to laugh.

"Kenny, I'm going to kill you for that! Don't call me fat!" yelled Cartman running towards Kenny ready to jump on him.

"Uh-oh, we better run before lardy kills us by suffocation!" yelled Stan crawling out from under Kenny and ran for his life. Kyle followed suit and ran for it.

"Looks like you're the only one left, Kenny!" Yelled Cartman huffing from the lack of air in his lungs.

"No, I think I'll be getting away with the others then get killed by you, fatty!" Kenny shot up from where he lay, and ran as fast as he could. He soon caught up with Stan and Kyle.

"Well, I think Cartman is going to kill us both, Kenny," Stan said slowing to a jog, "but I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." Stan smiled and looked behind him and the others.

"You think he died along the way, or is he just faking it?" asked Kyle. His question was soon answered, and it wasn't the one he would have expected.

"I'm going to get you guys!" yelled a voice that seemed angered, yet happy at the time. They soon saw the big lug that was Carman appear from a distance.

Kenny smiled and toppled into the light soft snow on the ground laughing. The others followed along and fell onto the ground.

Craig just left straight for home and didn't bother doing anything else. All he wanted to do was get his homework done so he wouldn't have to bother with it later, and then sleep. He was completely worn out and couldn't even think anymore. He soon arrived home.

"You're home early, Craig. It's unlike you," said Craig's mother. She turned and looked at him, he looked drained. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I was just going to get my homework done and go to bed early," Craig said heading up to his room.

"Do you need any help? I can help if you do," said his mother.

"No, that's okay, there's not much to do anyways." With that said , Craig went off to his room with out another word spoken.

"It's so unlike him to just come home and do his homework so quickly, something must be going on at school. Well, whatever, if he doesn't want anything else to happen, it's his fault if it does!"

Craig started right in his homework, and finished it quickly. That's unexpected? He plopped onto his bed and quickly fell asleep. When he woke, he wished he didn't. His little sister was blasting music and his parents were fighting over something stupid. Is this really what goes on at the house when he isn't around?

"Why does today just have to suck so much?" Craig asked out loud. He rolled over and covered his head with a pillow to block out the noise, which of course, didn't help at all. "Great, now I have a head ache." Craig groaned and held his head tightly. His day just got worse, and there was nothing that could help him.

"Hey, Craig, can you make them shut up?" his little sister asked after just walking into his room, another reason to have a head ache.

"Go do it yourself if its bothering you that much, and why don't you turn off the music as you do so?" Craig said raising his hand, and flipped her off.

"Well screw you, Craig. And just for that, I'll turn it up louder!" was the response he received included with a given middle finger. She walked out slamming the door.

Craig groaned again and decided to just leave the house. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

It was snowing and there was a slight glow in the sky. Craig walked down the streets not giving a care that he was alone and bored out of his mind. He wasn't bored for long, though. He saw Kenny walking around as well, and couldn't help staring and wondering why he was alone, what happened to the others? He just looked down at his feet when he noticed that Kenny was coming.

Kenny decided to leave the group to look around for something interesting, which soon came to him.

"Well, well, looks who out and alone for once," Kenny said, a smirk on his face. He started walking a bit faster, and towards the one person he would love to see now a days. "Hey there, Craig. I would have never expected to see you without the others."

Craig looked up and saw Kenny's face inches from his. "I had to get out or was going to go insane from all the noise in my house," Craig sighed under his breath, he was happy, but at the same time, he just wanted to be alone so he could figure out why he was happy in the first place.

"Let me guess, your parents were fighting or something like that, and your sister was being a pest?" Kenny asked his smile fading away.

"You guessed right, but you forgot the head ache."

"So you just didn't want to deal with anyone at all then. Well alright, I'll leave if you want me, too."

"No, I'm sure your not going to be much of pest. We might as well talk, since there's nothing else to do. Besides, I think it's the only way to get rid of my head ache."

Kenny smiled and started walking, with Craig following close behind.

**Third chapter complete and posted! Okay, its been done, just haven't had time to post it. Well...I think this is longer then the last two chapters. Oh well, I don't care. R and R would be highly appreciated, hope you people enjoy this random, boring chapter that I have written. **


End file.
